One Last Time
by FireRed21
Summary: Bella, Edward and Renesmee are enjoying their lives as a happy family but one day when Bella stayed home, Edward was at work and Renesmee was at school, an apocalypse and comet hits earth and tragedy strikes as the three fear for losing one another. Who will survive? Will they ever see each other? AH One shot.


**One Last Time**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

Narrator's POV

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen are living their happily married lives as twenty-four year olds in Forks Washington. The two of them have been high school sweethearts when they first met and have been together since. Right after graduating from high school, Edward proposed to Bella which she couldn't be any more ecstatic when she said yes. After the wedding and during their honeymoon at Isle Esme, Bella and Edward found out that Bella is pregnant which was a blessing to them both as they were both crying of happiness that they will become parents and they couldn't be any happier when their daughter, now five years old, Renesmee Carlie Cullen came into their lives. During the five years while raising their daughter, Edward has been studying at the University of Washington majoring in music while Bella plans to attend the same college after Edward receives his degree as she stays home in the nice apartment they bought taking care of Renesmee. It is fortunate for them that both of their parents support both them in their plans, along with finance as they too help take care of Renesmee when Bella works part time as a waitress at La Bella to earn some extra money. As Edward turns twenty-two, he finally received his degree in music from UW after four years of studying and landed a job teaching at a music school that he now owns which made his whole family proud of him. Soon after, Bella started taking classes hoping to get her degree in Literature. Bella has now been attending UW for two years and she couldn't wait until she gets her degree but most importantly to spend the rest of her life with her family. Edward could say the same thing as he loves both his wife and his daughter. The same goes for Bella and Renesmee. Little did they all know that something will come into their lives, and could possibly, change everything that is precious to each other.

* * *

It was a perfect sunny day in Forks as everyone enjoys their normal lives. The alarm clock rang and Edward quickly slammed his alarm clock with a groan. He stretched with a stifling yawn as he got up. Once he washed up, got dressed and combed his hair, or at least tried to, he entered the kitchen to see his beloved wife sitting with his beautiful daughter who is eating her breakfast. They both looked up at his entrance and smiled.

"Morning Edward." Bella said.

"Morning love," Edward said giving his wife a kiss. "Morning Nessie." He said kissing his daughter. Everyone in the family has been calling her that since she was born despite the name being beautiful it was a mouthful according to Bella's childhood friend Jacob Black who gave the nickname to Renesmee. Bella strongly dislikes her child to be nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster but she has gotten used to it in the end.

"Good morning daddy!" Nessie said happily in such a beautiful voice. Edward couldn't believe that this beautiful little girl is his child. She was a spitting image of Edward. She has his unusual pale complexion, bronze hair and his face. Her chocolate brown eyes are just the same as Bella's along with her bell-like voice and melodic laugh.

"So I don't have classes today, which means I'm free." Bella said.

"Well I need to go to the school but only for a few hours just to update the schedule." Edward explained as he ate his breakfast that his wife made. "After that, I'll be free as well."

"I'll look forward to it." Bella smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Alright Nessie," Edward said after finishing his breakfast. "Go brush your teeth and grab your bag and I'll take you to school."

"Okay daddy." Nessie said as she did as she was told obediently.

A few minutes later, Renesmee was at the door getting her shoes ready and while she was waiting, Edward came back from his and Bella's room with his things for work. He checked his watch that Bella got him on their anniversary to see that they still got time. As Edward passed the kitchen, he was stopped by his wife who got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Edward kissed her back and like always she would pull away too fast causing Edward to pout as Bella giggled.

"Hey, last time we went far, you got me pregnant." Bella pointed out.

"You know Renesmee's the best thing that has ever happened to us." Edward said.

"She certainly is." Bella said. "I'm just not ready for another kid yet especially when I'm halfway done with school."

"But we've managed this far, haven't we?" Edward asked.

"We did but I still wanna wait. Besides, I wanna spoil our daughter as much as possible before we could have another child." Bella said.

"And if we do, maybe you'll get your EJ." Edward smiled as did Bella knowing that when she was pregnant she was to name him after her husband and Jacob. Renesmee's name was a combination of both their mothers as well as the middle combined by both of their fathers. Bella and Edward walked to the door to see their reason of life standing by the door waiting for her father to take her for another day of kindergarten.

"You have a good day sweetheart." Bella said hugging Renesmee. As Bella loves Edward, she loves Renesmee. She was the one thing that made the love of this family so strong.

"Bye mommy." Nessie said hugging her mother back. Renesmee loves her mother so much for as long as she could remember. She even remembered being in Bella's tummy where she could not only hear her mother's voice but her father's too. Although she wasn't able to learn to talk back then, her parents knew that she was saying how much she loves them which couldn't made them any happier to hear.

"See you later love." Edward said giving Bella one last kiss. Edward didn't think that a beautiful woman like Bella would ever love a guy like him but how wrong he was. Bella loves Edward and Edward shows how much he loves her and would do anything to show Bella that he means it. "Let's go Renesmee." As soon as Edward and Renesmee closed the door when they left the apartment, Bella pulled out her locket and opened it to see a picture of her, Edward and Renesmee happily together in a beautiful meadow. On the other side of the locket reads _**"**_ _ **Plus que ma propre vie.**_ _ **"**_

"More than my own life." She read with a smile.

Edward and Renesmee left their apartment and went downstairs. Once they made out the front doors, they hopped into Edward's Volvo and were out of the parking lot as Edward drove.

"What's got you all excited?" Edward asked looking over his daughter through the front mirror.

"Today is show and tell!" Nessie said excitedly jumping up and down in her seat.

"And what are you gonna show your class?" Edward asked. Renesmee took off her backpack and opened it to pull out a small white stuff dog with black ears.

"Snuggie!" Nessie said happily as she hugged it while Edward chuckled. Renesmee loves her stuff dog that her daddy bought for her fifth birthday. Edward bought it for Renesmee so she doesn't feel alone when her mom and dad aren't around. As long as she has Snuggie, she feels safe. Renesmee loves how her daddy is so loving to her. He is the best dad in the whole world to her.

"Okay we're here Nessie." Edward said as he opened the door for her when they arrived at school. "You have a good day now, okay?" He said putting her hair behind the ear.

"I will. Bye daddy. I love you." Nessie said hugging her dad causing him to shed a tear.

"I love you too sweets." Edward said hugging her back. Once they said goodbye, Edward stood at his car as he watch his little girl run into the school with her hair flowing in the winds and her Snuggie in her hands.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning and Edward just finished updating the schedule for the school and telling one of his employees to make copies of it. Edward was soon in his Volvo after leaving the building and was driving through the city to get home so he could see Bella before they pick up Renesmee. During a stop at a stoplight, his cell phone rang and Edward pulled it out of his pocket to see it was his pal Emmett McCarty calling. Edward answered the phone and began making a conversation with Emmett while he was waiting for the light to turn green.

* * *

Renesmee was sitting in the classroom with her classmates as they were almost done with school for the day. She could not wait to get out so she can see her mom and dad waiting outside to pick her up.

* * *

Bella has just finished cleaning up her home and was now waiting for her husband to get home from work so they could pick up their daughter from school. Bella just put away her cleaning supplies and stood up when all of a sudden something shook causing Bella to nearly topple which doesn't help the fact that she is clumsy. Once Bella regained her balance, she looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary. It could be the neighbors doing some crazy experiment. She thought. Just then, it happened again only this time it was a bit stronger. Bella caught herself on the kitchen counter before she fell. As soon as Bella balanced herself, she ran out the window to see what was going on outside. Just as she reached the window, a car in her neighborhood exploded and another force caused the building to shake even harder than before. Bella looked up when she heard crumbling as she heard more explosions and noticed that the ceiling was about to crack. Luckily not to trip on the way, Bella quickly concealed herself under the table and covered her head bracing for the impact.

* * *

Renesmee and her class were just about done for today as their teacher was finishing up on her lesson when they felt the floor shaking. Renesmee looked up when she noticed that the lights were flickering on and off for a second during the shake. They did it again as the shake came again only stronger. At that moment, there was a sound of a big boom that came from outside causing everyone to jump. Another shake came even stronger as Renesmee saw dust falling down the ceiling and everywhere she look appeared to be that the whole building is shaking.

"Everyone, get under your desk and cover your heads!" The teacher yelled as all the kids did so obediently. Renesmee quickly went under her desk and placed her arms over her head as more booms arrive and the building shook even harder.

* * *

Edward was in a middle of a conversation with Emmett when he felt his car shaking causing the conversation to stop. Edward looked at his car panel to see nothing wrong when the car started to shake again. He then heard something coming from Emmett's end of the phone and just then, Edward jumped when he heard an explosion coming from a car that was parked as another force shook. Edward quickly reacted by getting out of the car until another explosion came a few feet away from Edward causing him to fall down as his phone fell out of his hands shattering to pieces when it hit the ground as the ground started to crack.

"Shit!" Edward cried as he and many others who were out of their cars quickly got of the way to avoid falling into the crack as the fissure starts to spread and the ground gave another shake. As it happened, Edward noticed that the sky was getting darker. He looked up to see a comet appearing out of sky and soon erupted causing it to split as they crash to ground. Soon the ground began to shake again causing Edward to fall down again as buildings began toppling down and more explosions erupted from all places. Edward remained where he is as waiting for the world to stop this madness until what seemed like forever, it did.

* * *

 **(A/N: Start playing either Next 2 You By Chris Brown featuring Justin Bieber or One Last Time by Ariana Grande. They both fit perfectly.)**

Once everything appears to over, Bella slowly crawled out from under the table and stood up to see the entire apartment in ruins. It was covered in dust, furniture's have been damaged, glass tables have been smashed and ceilings have broken to see someone's room. Bella went to the window and gasped at the tragic scenery where the ground has cracked, windows busted cars in flames and she could even see some bodies lying on the ground unconscious or worst. Fear for what might have happen Bella quickly pulled out her phone and called Edward. She held the phone to her ear as she anxiously hoped to hear her husband voice on the other line. After the fifth ring, the line went dead without an answering machine which caused Bella to hyperventilate. Edward didn't answer his phone which means something must have happened to him during the big eruption. That's not the only thing that she's worried about, there's also her daughter who could be in danger. Without a second to lose, Bella grabbed her jacket as she ran out the door and out of the apartment building. Bella started running, not bothering to drive due to the traffic as she started searching for Edward and Renesmee. As she was running, people were running passed her in different directions as they too she's guessing try to find their love ones. Things got more intense when the ground shook again but Bella was able to keep on going even from another boom of explosion. Bella kept on running, surprised that she didn't trip on the way, until she bumped pass someone unaware that her locket was yanked out of her neck. Bella continued searching for her family while passing by many people in her way. She thought she caught a long hair of bronze passed by but she didn't have time to find out. As Bella continued running, she stopped when she saw a black shiny watch on the ground. As if it was calling to her, Bella bent over to pick it up and gasped when she recognized it as the watch she gave Edward on their anniversary. Bella soon broke into tears when she figured that Edward was no longer here on this planet, in hers and Renesmee's world, that she has lost the love of her life and the same might have happened to her daughter.

* * *

Once the building stopped shaking, Renesmee, her teacher and her classmates slowly crawled out from under their desks to see the classroom in a big mess. What happened? Renesmee thought.

"Everyone, get outside now." The teacher instructed. "Your parents should be out now but be careful."

Renesmee grabbed her Snuggie knowing that she feels safe with him as she and her classmates walked out of the classroom. Once they were out of the school building, parents were running towards their kids hugging and kissing where they were glad that the little ones were okay. Renesmee looked around hoping to see her parents running to her only to see that no parent stopped in front of her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Nessie called. There was no response and there was still no sign of either of her parents. Renesmee couldn't help but feel scared that neither of her parents is here. Why aren't they coming? She thought. Renesmee feels even more scared than ever even though she has Snuggie by her side but she feels more protected when she's with her parents. Without even thinking, Renesmee started running to find her parents. She thinks they might be home. She can only hope that her mom and dad are okay. She ran passed many people who too were scared as they started running for their lives. Unfortunately for her small size, Renesmee has a hard time getting pass the big people. They were even stronger than her not caring that she was trying to pass by. They made things difficult as a big crowd got around Renesmee and then suddenly she dropped her Snuggie. She tried to go over there and pick it up but the crowd wouldn't give her a chance as they kept pushing and shoving each other out of the way. Renesmee was finally able to get out and continued running. She kept on slipping past people on the way especially to the taller pale bronze haired man she passed but never looked up as she was too busy trying to find her parents. Renesmee soon fell when the ground shook as she screamed. She cried for her mom and dad when a loud sound of explosion was close. Renesmee has never been so scared in all her life. She wants her mom and dad now. Renesmee lifted her head when the sound settled. When she did, she saw something shiny on the ground. Renesmee went over to it and picked it up to see a small gold locket. Knowing how it works, Renesmee opened it to see a picture of her with her mom and dad with the words _**"**_ _ **Plus que ma propre vie**_ _ **"**_ written on it. Renesmee couldn't believe she found her mother's locket lying on the ground. That must mean that something bad happened to her, very bad. At the thought of it, Renesmee started crying when she realizes that her mother may be gone and she feared that her father has too.

* * *

When the ground stopped shaking and everything seemed to have settled, Edward slowly lifted his head and got up to view the destructive scenery. There were flames coming out of the cars, people panicking in a run, buildings collapsed, skies darkened, ash raining down and huge cracks on the ground. Edward saw women crying over their men who are unconscious on the ground, kids crying for their parents, and far worst about people that made him feel sick to his stomach. The sight of it made him think about his wife and daughter in those types of situations that he wish he didn't thought of.

"Bella, Renesmee!" Edward said as if he suddenly realizes it. Soon Edward started running as fast as his legs could take him through the rough and damaged scenery. Please, let them be okay. He prayed as soon as he arrived at the school where he saw kids being picked up by their parents.

"Renesmee. Renesmee!" He called to his daughter as he looked around frantically for a sign of his female little version of him.

"Has anyone seen my daughter? She looks a lot like me." Edward asked the nearest adults. Some of them shook their heads until one man said,

"I think I saw her running off into the streets." At those words, Edward's eyes widened in horror as he took off in the direction he was told. Oh please, let her be okay. He thought as he shoved passed people who were running in the opposite direction of where he's going. He just couldn't stand if something happened to Renesmee. The same thing goes to Bella. She means the world to him. Bella is Edward's life. All of a sudden, the earth struck again when the ground shook causing Edward to fall down but that wasn't gonna stop him from finding his family and making sure none of them are hurt. Edward kept on running until a car near him exploded causing Edward to fly forward to the ground. He quickly got up and continued running without knowing that his watch was left lying on the ground. Edward kept on running while fighting through the crowd. He thought for second that he saw a woman with dark brown hair but he ignored it and continued searching. As Edward was running searching for his wife and daughter, something made him stop. Without thinking, Edward looked down to see the small white stuff dog on ground. Edward collapsed to his knees and picked up the small dog as tears came out of his eyes to see his daughter's toy left on the ground. It was something that Edward feared and now it happened; Renesmee was gone and Bella might have gone the same way.

"Everyone, we need all survivors to meet at the central park. We will give further instructions when everyone is present. Please remain calm and head over to central park." An announcer said. Edward slowly got up after crying over the loss of his family and started walking towards central park with Snuggie in his hands.

* * *

"Everyone, we need all survivors to meet at the central park. We will give further instructions when everyone is present. Please remain calm and head over to central park." The announcer said. Bella heard the announcer and got up as she head her way with her husband's watch to central park where she will no longer see her husband and daughter ever again.

* * *

"Everyone, we need all survivors to meet at the central park. We will give further instructions when everyone is present. Please remain calm and head over to central park." The person said speaking through the speaker. Renesmee got up and followed everyone to central park. She held on to her mother's locket knowing that it's all she has left of her family.

A few minutes later, Renesmee arrived at the park where everyone is gathering to know what to do next. As everyone was waiting to see if more people will show, Renesmee looked around to see if she could find anyone she knows that could help take care of her. Renesmee was looking until she saw a woman with dark brown and a heart shape face looking at a different direction. Renesmee has tears coming out of her eyes as she couldn't believe that her mother is alive.

* * *

Bella arrived at central park where the remaining survivors are gathering around awaiting for their next instruction. Bella honestly doesn't care about what to do next. All she wants is her daughter and husband, alive with her. Bella looked around and her eyes locked on the familiar God-like male figure with the unusual bronze hair that was looking at a different direction. Bella gasped as she couldn't believe that her husband is standing there, alive and okay.

* * *

Edward didn't know why he came here. He should be dead like his wife and daughter. He has lost the reasons for him to live. Edward arrived at central park where people are anxiously waiting to hear what's gonna happen to them. Edward looked around and gasped when he saw the little girl with the same bronze hair and facial looking at a different direction. Edward couldn't believe his daughter is alright.

* * *

Renesmee started to run in the direction she was looking at. Edward followed her hoping to catch up to Renesmee. Bella ran after Edward when he suddenly ran to where he was looking as Renesmee tried to get to her mother. All three of them kept running until they got close to see each other in shock. Edward couldn't believe it. Bella started crying in happiness. Renesmee smiled as they all ran into each other for a hug.

"Mommy, daddy!" Nessie cried as she flung her tiny arms around her parents.

"You two are okay." Bella sobbed as she hugged her husband and daughter.

"I thought I lost you two forever." Edward said happy to have the two most important women in his life in his arms as tears came out of his eyes.

After moments of hugging, kissing and crying, they broke apart. Once they did, Bella put Edward's watch around his wrist. Renesmee placed the locket around her Bella's neck. Edward handed Renesmee her Snuggie. Edward and Bella smiled as Renesmee hugged her Snuggie then cried again when Renesmee hugged her parents.

Edward soon lifted Renesmee into his arms as Bella linked her arm with Edward's and all three of them walked up to a small hill at the park and watched the dark clouded sky and the damaged city as they held on to each other closely. Bella, Edward and Renesmee may not know what's gonna happened to them but they know that everything will be okay as long as they have each other.

 **This story goes to the people in Paris whose lives have been taken from the shooting and being held hostage. Pray for Paris. I hope you like this story. I nearly cried writing this. Please review.**


End file.
